1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery inspection apparatus for inspecting a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-319334, a charge/discharge and inspection system of flat batteries are described. In this system, charge/discharge of a large number of second batteries and inspection for the batteries are collectively performed by arraying the batteries side by side in a battery housing container to connect electrodes to each of the batteries.